


Unexpected Courtship

by amdnj



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When push comes to shove, Amy goes for the kill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Courtship

“You will not speak to a lady in such a way!” Utsusemimaru frowned and grabbed Ian’s hand away from Amy’s vicinity.

”..I was just asking if she wanted to get dinner..” Ian smiled at Amy. “Nothing rude about that.”

“…..You did it impolitely. You are not to approach a lady unleash she asks it of you…such manners…” He hugged and turned.

Amy bit her lip. Utsusemimaru was absolutely precious with his customs. She loved actually being treated like a princess and a warrior. 

“Oh? And what would you know about approaching a lady…Besides, I’m not being rude…Right amy?” Ian winked at her, and reached for her hand.

Amy pulled back her hand “I’ve got plans tonight anyway..” She looked over at him. “Uch—Utsusemimaru and I are having dinner together…”

Utsusemimaru’s face turned pink. “W-we are?? I mean..I…Lady Amy I wish to go along with your plans..but a man such as myself? are you sure it is alright? To eat a meal together? Should I speak to your father first if we are to court? I M-mean, are we courting? I—” Amy covered his mouth with her hand, and leaned over.

“I really find your flustering adorable..but you want to keep up your strict personality up right? I’m sorry that kind of slipped….We could always pretend to break up or something if you wanted…I just thought that you might like me, and I really do like you. And dating is different now than it used to be so don’t worry..it’s not as formal” She pulled back, and gave him a frown.

“No..I do like you very much.” He whispered struggling to say the words. “I do not understand these modern ways of courting……but as long as you are sure it isn’t improper..I would very much like to court you…but I would like to speak to your fa—”

Amy tugged on his hand.

“We have reservations actually. Bye bye.” Amy walked quickly out dragging a sputtering Utsusemimaru with her.

“…We aren’t talk to my dad just yet. That’s not how it works. Dating isn’t so formal!”

“….Dating is courting, yes?” He blinked, staring at their hands like they were committing a sin.

“….Yes.” She smiled and squeezed his hand gently.

”..If you are sure it is not improper teach me the ways of this ‘dating” He nodded, and very carefully and clumsily interlaced their fingers.


End file.
